After the War
by Marina Landbough
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happened after the war with Gaea. I don't own any of the characters that were in the Heroes of Olympus series but any new characters are completely mine. Let me know what you all think of it. I will try and keep it as updated as possible. Again, I don't own the rights to any of these characters. They are completely the property of Rick Riordan.


It had been two years, too this day, since he had faked his death and ran off with Calypso. He was currently in his workshop, working on his next big project with Calypso. They had spent months planning it and were just putting on the finishing touches. They had been working so hard to perfect it.

"There!" Yelled Calypso, in jubilation.

They had finally finished. After six months of hard work, it was finally complete. Their life sized, moving, automaton insects. They already had many different kinds of insects. There were spiders, butterflies, grasshoppers, and beetles. This had been an ongoing project. But this was the first time they had done something as small as a lady bug. It was beautiful. Small yet powerful. It wouldn't be like his birds. The ladybugs were designed to be used purely for messaging.

They stepped back to admire their work. Leo wiped the sweat off of his brow. He was not the same Leo from two years ago. For one thing, he was now about 20 years old. His features were also more defined because of the manual labor he had done on his machines and automatons. He had also grown about five inches. He still had an impish look in his eyes. Calypso would often think he was something because of it. His ears, which had made him look a bit like an elf, now added to his features. Now, a smile played at his lips as he looked at his newest creation. He wrapped an arm around Calypso and leaned his head on hers.

Next to him, Calypso looked the same as she had when he had rescued her from her home and prison, Ogygia. She had light reddish brown hair that went to about her lower back and dark brown eyes. Even though she was no longer a titan, she was still extraordinarily beautiful. She had tan skin and a few freckles under her right eye. She was about the same height as Leo. She was also an extraordinary chef. The restaurant that she had opened did very good business. Suddenly, she gasped as she remembered something.

"Leo, today is August 1st! It's been two years since you defeated Gaea." She looked over at him.

"Oh yeah!" Leo had completely forgotten. He had been so focused on his project. "It's also our first anniversary."

They had gotten married one year ago. It had been a quiet wedding. Just the two of them and the pastor of the church. They still lived in the small town of Fayetteville, West Virginia. When the had gotten there, he had landed in a clearing in the woods. It had taken a bit of searching but they had found a secret cave with a huge deposit of celestial bronze. So they had stayed in the town. That was where they had gotten married and currently lived. He didn't remember much of when they first got there. It had been about a year and 10 months ago. Festus had desperately needed repair so they decided that this had been as good a place as any.

Once they had fixed him up, they had decided that they liked their town and had decided to stay, get married, settle down, and open up the shop that they had been dreaming of since the first time that Leo had left Ogygia. Once they had raised enough money, they opened Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. They were the best mechanic shop in the area. Calypso also ran a small restaurant next door called Calypso's Stew and Cider. It was a popular spot and any tourists that came through, the few that there were, were directed to it.

There were occasionally people who came by to get something fixed. But they didn't see his real workshop unless they were a demigod or a god. So the only one who had seen it was Hephaestus. When Leo and Calypso had first arrived, there were a lot of monsters running loose. They had assumed that they were leftover from Gaea's army, after Leo had killed her. That is what inspired Leo to make his first Automaton. He made four more after and ever since, they had been guarding the island in secret. Another part of his reason was that he wanted warning if any of the Hunters of Artemis or any demigods came into the town.

He had been expecting someone to show up for sometime now. Mainly because it had been monster free for at least a year and a half now which was pretty unusual. But also because he wanted forewarning if any of his friends came through. Just in case they ran into him. He wanted to be prepared. They could also detect anyone who entered by Shadow Travel, just in case Nico came.

They stood in thought as they stared at the little ladybug that they had worked so hard to complete. "It's time." Said Calypso.

Leo sighed, "I know. And I know that Nico is still searching so he is probably the best one to tell." They had agreed that, after two years, they would let anyone who was still searching for Leo know that he was alive. The only person who they knew who was still searching for them was Nico di Angelo. Leo knew because the automatons he had sent to watch out for his friends had told him that Nico was not convinced that he was dead.

Leo didn't know why Nico thought that he was still alive. Maybe it was because he was a son of Hades, god of the underworld. That was probably the reason. But, he hadn't come here yet. Leo liked it that way. No one bothered him, there were no prophecies to worry about and he finally had the one thing had always wanted. Someone who loved him more than anything.

Leo went over to a desk in the far corner and took an automaton pigeon off of one of the shelves. He set it to find where Nico lived. He then went over, opened a window, and let it fly. Watching it go until he could not see it anymore. He turned back to Calypso and said, "Well, I say we have a toast. To our first anniversary and to the second anniversary of the end of the war with Gaea."

As he walked away with Calypso, he wondered what his friends were doing. He shrugged it off and hugged Calypso as they celebrated their first anniversary and the second anniversary of Leo's defeat of Gaea. Little did he know that something much similar was going on about 580 miles away, in Long Island New York. On Half Blood hill.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back! This is one of my older fanfics that I posted on a different site, but decided to put here! I hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
